Eternal Sonata
by 11KairiMayumi11
Summary: Alternate Reality, Cagalli was a princess yet she was kidnapped when she was a child, she temporarily forgets who she was due to her childhood trauma and began living as a pauper. But there are changes as time goes by, this is a poem.


Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Seed and this story is completely not related to it. It's an Alternate Reality.

And It's a poem. ^_^

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Eternal Sonata -<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Cagalli's P.O.V.-<strong>_

* * *

><p>I have blonde hair and Hazel Eyes<p>

for me the world's cruel with lies

I am bounded by poverty

Having no cent or penny

I walked through the lonely Streets

Wearing only dirty Rags and Sheets

Others look at me in disgust  
>Since I'm filled with dirt and dust<p>

Most of them are noble and grand  
>Having vast riches and thousands of land<br>I'm simply a pauper in their eyes  
>I ignored the pain but my heart silently cries<p>

Alone in this world, without any warmth  
>My sufferings is slowly breaking my heart<br>I sat down in the ground to rest  
>Wondering what I would do next<p>

Then I heard a carriage stop  
>I scanned it and stood up<br>A brunette Haired guy came outside  
>With a pink haired lady by his side<p>

He walked towards me in a stride  
>While the other gracefully glide<br>Their sudden arrival slightly made furious  
>I would want to kick them out, but I was curious<p>

I look at his amethyst eyes That shines bright  
>Scanning him looked noble and in every sight<br>While the lady looks beautiful and innocent  
>Her azure eyes filled with excitement<p>

Ignoring my short temper  
>I calmly ask why they're here<br>He just smiled and looked at me lovingly  
>While the girl giggled and stared at me sweetly<p>

But then looks can be deceiving  
>I don't know what they plan on doing<br>I feel like they're regarding me with sympathy  
>I hate it when I look like a pity<p>

He then started to speak softly  
>" My name is Kira Hibiki "<br>" While I'm Lacus Clyne,young lady "  
>" Were looking for my sister named Cagalli "<p>

I was shocked to hear the name  
>Because my name is the same<br>I thought about it and wonder  
>Am I the girl they're after?<p>

How could it be, that we can be together?  
>He is a prince, while I'm a pauper<br>How could I be a princess, I wondered  
>I lack posture and I'm easily angered<p>

Who am I kidding? I'm just a nobody in town  
>I just simply sigh and frown<p>

" what does it have to with me? "  
>I asked them, forcing to say it gently,<p>

I was shock, when they knelt down  
>Even the lady whose wearing a gown<p>

Kira: " You probably find this weird "

Lacus: " We've come to see,what we heard "

Then I looked at Kira's eyes

I couldn't see a hint of lies

He continued to speak so kindly  
>I listened to his words carefully<p>

" You're name Is Cagalli, Right? "  
>I nodded and asked " So What? "<p>

He smiled and spoke gently  
>" I believe your my sister, Cagalli. "<p>

I couldn't Believe what I'm hearing  
>Could I be dreaming?<p>

" How could I be your sister? "  
>" Can't you see, I'm simply a pauper? "<p>

Kira chuckled at my outburst

I felt bad, and Lacus's giggle made it worst

I was forcing to calm my Irritation  
>From this humiliating conversation<p>

I closed my eyes and count One to Ten  
>I wouldn't dare face the consequences of their men<br>Then something was _shining_ at his chest  
>It was a golden necklace with the <em>Lion's crest <em>!

I had the same necklace, but mine was silver  
>The mere thought of it made me shiver<br>I never showed it to anybody before  
>Now I put it out, and looked at it once more<p>

Kira: " That's our Birth crest, Cagalli. "  
>" If that's true, then why'd you leave me?<br>Lacus: " Someone took you away when you were young "  
>Then my eyes went wide and my mouth hang<p>

Something came back to me  
>That my nightmare was a reality<p>

It happened in the past, my memory

And now I remember that tragedy

* * *

><p><em><strong>( -Flashback- )<strong>_

* * *

><p>I was playing with Kira and Lacus on the yard<br>Then I sat down to rest, because I got tired  
>The someone grabbed me from behind<br>I should had shout, But I felt like I loose my mind

I could see Kira and Lacus chasing us

But the guy who kidnap me was far too fast

I was too scared that I felt like crying  
>I was too weak to do anything<p>

But he was too occupied running  
>He didn't see a carriage coming<br>It hit him hard, while I fell on the road  
>I felt extreme pain that I moaned<p>

I saw the guy filled with blood  
>But then another carriage passed<br>I had to move and dodge  
>but I couldn't move a budge<p>

Then someone pushed me later  
>We both fell down on the river<br>I was too weak that I Drowned  
>I was too weak and felt too drained<p>

But someone hug me from behind  
>We swam up to safety to land<br>I was carefully placed in the grass  
>My mind fogged at the events that pass<p>

Before I lose my senses, I glanced at my savior  
>He had Blue hair and Emerald eyes, as I remember<br>Then I fainted, then the next day, Nobody was around  
>Then I found this necklace shining on the ground<p>

* * *

><p>(-End of Flashback-)<p>

* * *

><p>" Since that day, I wore this necklace everyday "<br>Some tried to steal it and I chased them away  
>Since that day I was alone but i survive<br>" This necklace kept me safe and Alive "

Kira and Lacus listened eagerly  
>Once I was done, they hug me tightly<br>Seems like they missed me badly  
>I hugged them tight happily<p>

Then I broke away from the hug and shyly smile

" Um..I haven't taken a bath for awhile "

I said, It was so embarrassing to say  
>They just laughed and told me It's okay<p>

I'm glad that I remember  
>That I have a brother<br>It also means that I'm not alone  
>It means I have a place to call <em>home<em>.

" I'm sorry I tried to forget that memory "  
>Lacus: " Oh, you've been a through a lot already "<br>Kira: " We're glad to have you with us again. "  
>" I'm glad to see the both of you too, Were together in the end. "<p>

The carriage they rode only fit two  
>Then I heard a Horse's gallop, I wondered who<br>Then I saw a white stallion, mounted was a guy in armor  
>He looks like a dependable guy and as tough as a warrior<p>

The knight dismounted and walked towards us  
>His armor shines Bright without any rust<br>He knelt down in front of us and spoke gently  
>" Why'd you call me your Majesty? "<p>

Lacus: " Oh, You're here at last! You're late! "  
>Kira: " Never mind that, I've got a request to make "<br>Kira " I want you to keep my sister safe and sound "  
>Lacus: " We can only feel she's safe when you're around "<p>

He turned to look at me, still knelt down  
>Then he remove his helmet and put it in the ground<br>My eyes grew wide as I saw his face, He's my Savior!  
>That Navy hair and emerald eyes from before<p>

" You...You are... " I uttered and I blushed  
>It feels like time stop and all the sounds were hushed<br>He smiled as he stood up and look into my eyes  
>"I'm glad to see you again, princess "<p>

His voice made my heart beat so fast  
>" Thank you for saving me "I said at last<br>I turned to look at Kira and Lacus smirking  
>Oh, seeing the look on their faces, made my blood boiling<p>

They planned this, I thought and I shot them a death glare  
>Kira and Lacus just continued to grin and stare<br>Then the knight talked," My name is Athrun Zala, may I know yours? "  
>Just hearing his voice made me blushed as red as a rose.<p>

_What's happening to me_? " I'm C-Cagalli H-Hibiki "  
>We shook hands and I shivered, He then look at me<br>" Are you cold, princess? Why are you trembling? "  
>I laughed sheepishly, Does he still doesn't know how I'm feeling?<p>

I could see Kira and Lacus _held in their laughter_

If I hear one sound, I _will not_ hesitate to slaughter

Kira then rolled his eyes and started to talk  
>"Athrun, why don't you take Cagalli for a walk? "<p>

Hearing my brother, I would like to pummel him bad!  
>But it was forgotten, when Athrun held my hand<br>" Sure if you don't mind, Princess. "  
>I was awed at his words<p>

Since I realize that I was staring, I quickly replied  
>" S-Sure it would be wonderful " I then blushed<br>He then saddled his horse and help me mount  
>I was scared since I was afraid that I would fall from it out<p>

Kira and Lacus, went on the carriage and waved goodbye  
>We wave back, Being alone with him made me feel very shy<br>He then mount himself on the horse and we started to Stride  
>I was afraid, I hugged him tight from behind and tried to enjoy the ride<p>

We took our time viewing the scenery  
>How beautiful it is when you have company<p>

We were now on the mountain's peak

It was a great day, I look at Athrun and speak

" Um, I've been thinking...Are you the one who gave me this? "  
>He stared at me, and saw what I'm talking about and said "yes"<br>" Why did you give it to me? and why does Kira have one too? "  
>" It's your heirloom, That's the Hibiki's 'treasure don't you knew?"<p>

I shook my head and said " No, Then why did you have it? "  
>We dismounted on the horse, and on the grass we sat.<br>" I saw you got kidnapped and chased after you. "  
>" Kira saw me and I catch this necklace that he threw "<p>

He continued " It was something to help recognized you, Princess "  
>" Don't call me that, Just Cagalli okay? " then I looked into his eyes with earnest<p>

I smiled and asked " I'm also wondering why did you save me? "  
>" I Couldn't afford to lose you. I swore to protect you," he said sweetly.<p>

Then I felt something cold fell on my shoulder  
>It was <em><span>snowing!<span>_ I forgot that It's already _winter!_  
>I was so cold that I cuddled my knees closer<br>The cold breeze made me shiver

Athrun offered me his Cloak it made me feel warmer  
>But then he leaned closer to my ear and soon whisper<br>" Another reason that I save you It's because...I care for you "  
>He leaned closer and I was wondering what he's about to do<p>

I was shocked, he hugged me from behind  
>It was cold so I leaned on his chest and didn't mind<br>" I'm thankful to have met you Athrun, I wouldn't be alive if you didn't came "  
>" I'm Happy to hear that and I'll always protect you, and It'll stay the same"<p>

" What will stay the same? "I asked curiously  
>" This Love that I feel for you " He said nervously<br>I smirk and look at him " Eh? Really? " then he blushed  
>I giggled and he sheepishly chuckled, then I smiled<p>

I leaned back and relax in his arms._" ___I love you..."__  
>He smiled and kiss me on the cheeks <em><em>" I love you too "<em>_  
>We spend our time watching the sunset in the mountain<br>The snow now fully covered the whole terrain

Thing are going to be for the better from now on  
>I found my family, have a home and my love, Athrun.<br>Now the world looks bright, warm and colorful  
>Who would have known that things will be wonderful?<p>

I promised myself that I'll always look forward and smile  
>I won't give up and I won't blame the world it's a crime<br>I then close my eyes and imagine my future with Athrun Zala  
>I smiled and said this would be our <em>Eternal Sonata<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>- The End -<strong>_

_****Short Poem by ****Kairi ****Mayumi, ( カイリ-マユミ )** **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Thanks for reading this! I was at a poetic mood when I wrote this... XD Sorry If you think this is boring._** :p **_

* * *

><p><strong><em>(<em>**_You can Ignore this, If you want...XD_**_)_**

Oh, I can't believe that I found this! I'm not sure If some remembers this, But, This is one of my old stories. In fact, This was my very, very first FanFiction!

I deleted the story before, because I wanted to make this into a story not a poem. Bad decision. Because something bad happened, our computer broke down that day and deleted all the files...( _along with my other story_, **_Drizzles of Love_**. )

Then I realize how I missed this story...I found this again on my other blog (_almost at the very bottom of it!_) ...But it had different names...I used this story for a play in school a few years ago. I did use GS characters as preference to the personalities. But I couldn't use their names...so I change it, **^_^** so sorry If you ever see some unfamiliar names... He he, It means that I just forgot to change it...

The reason why I repost this again is because I was curious if someone will review on this. Just Reading it will be fine as well. Also because I don't wish to lose this again. Nothing beats your first story. :)

I still plan on writing the story version of this...But not now for the meantime. I'm quite occupied with my new stories.

But thanks for taking your time in reading this. If you wish, read my other stories. They will surely entertain you. :) I assure you.

* * *

><p>Oh, BTW, The original title for this was<em><strong> Eternal Sonata<strong>_. If ever, I will make the story version of this, then that would _still_ be the tittle. All I can say is look forward to it.


End file.
